A technology disclosed herein relates to an operation management technology for a computer system.
As the background art of this technical field, there are disclosed JP 2007-128450 A and JP 2007-317089 A.
JP 2007-128450 A includes the description “Provided is a reused software part management system configured to allow one to know a version of a software part compatible with a software part used before with ease and allow one to confirm whether or not a software part to be registered is compatible with a software part of an older version with ease. The reused software part management system includes: part registration means for registering a part specification and a source code of a software part in a repository in association with the software part; part retrieval means for retrieving the software part in response to a request; and part extraction means for extracting the retrieved software part, the part specification of the software part, and the source code.” (See Abstract).
JP 2007-317089 A includes the description “Provided is a software automatic update system capable of automatically selecting an optimal version without being limited to the previous version when software of a plurality of versions exists. The software automatic update system includes an activation/stop management application configured to manage activation/stop of a function-specific application to be executed by a computer apparatus to manage manufacturing and examination of a product and update of software, and the activation/stop management application includes a version selection module configured to select a specific version from a plurality of versions held for the function-specific application.” (See Abstract).